


Closer

by kblynne



Series: Dramione Song-Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater Draco Malfoy, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Loss of Virginity, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kblynne/pseuds/kblynne
Summary: You let me violate you, you let me desecrate youYou let me penetrate you, you let me complicate youHelp me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sellHelp me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myselfIn the face of this Covid-19 crisis, I'm out of work for at least two weeks (I live in NY). So, I asked one of my Facebook groups to suggest songs with the promise that I'll write a one-shot Dramione fanfic inspired by the song. This is one such story.Thank you Christina for your suggestion! At first when I saw this suggestion on my list I didn't think it would inspire me, but after paying closer attention to the lyrics, it was actually a pretty easy and fast write. Please let me know what you think!Song: CloserArtist: Nine Inch Nails
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Song-Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673083
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	Closer

She wasn’t sure what she was thinking, following him. She knew what her friends thought. Harry was so sure that he’d taken the mark. Ron was only too willing to believe it as well. She’d been with them that day. She’d seen the same things they had that day in Knockturn Alley, which amounted to a whole lot of nothing. Even her trip into that dreadful shop had given her little to work with. She’d seen him at the Three Broomsticks the day Katie was cursed, and dared to hope that he hadn’t actually been involved as Harry believed. But he was up to something, of that she had no doubt, and while she didn’t want to admit to Harry that she shared his paranoid suspicions, she desperately wanted to know just what it was that had him so… Well, so unlike himself, if she even knew what that was.

She’d come to realize that it was likely the Room of Requirement that Draco was disappearing to, though she wouldn’t let Harry in on that clue until she had more information. She needed to learn for herself. So she borrowed Harry’s cloak (sneaking it out of his trunk while he and the other sixth year boys slept) and took off to the seventh floor corridor where the room was known to appear. She must have stayed there motionless underneath the cloak for at least an hour before finally there was a sign of life. Hermione quietly rose to her feet, careful to remain covered as she pressed herself flat against the wall, not wanting him to brush against her as he paced. Finally the door appeared, just inches to her left, and he entered. She slipped her foot into the door just as he passed her, and waited a few moments before slipping in behind him, closing the door softly behind her.

She almost lost him within the maze of lost and forgotten things. It wasn’t until he tripped over one precariously placed item and swore loudly that she was able to locate him again. Deep in the vast room she saw it, the cabinet they’d seen inside that shop in Knockturn Alley. This was what he’d been talking about. This was what he needed to repair. 

“Harmonia Nectere Passus,” he rehearsed under his breath, so quietly that she couldn’t make out the incantation. “Harmonia Nectere Passus.”

Hermione wanted only to watch, observe, learn, to gain understanding. She had just found a comfortable place to sit where she could watch him when he removed his robes and rolled up his sleeves. Hermione gasped, tumbling off of the stack of books she’d used as a seat. 

“Who’s there?” Draco reacted quickly, drawing his wand and turning in her direction. “I swear to Merlin, Potter, I’ll-” The cloak had fallen mostly off of her as she fell, revealing her legs, which most certainly did not belong to Harry. Knowing that she was caught, Hermione removed the cloak entirely as she stood, revealing herself with a false courage that had her heart hammering in her chest. His wand was pointed at her now, and she pulled hers as well in order to protect herself. “No,” Draco said, stepping towards her. “He sent his little mudblood minion in instead.”

“Harry doesn’t even know I’m here,” Hermione told him, for what reason she was unsure. She wished she hadn’t, because this seemed to amuse him.

“Came looking for me all by yourself? Brave of you.” He followed her gaze to his arm, and realized that she had seen what no one else had. He quickly began to unroll his sleeve, as if doing so would make her forget what she’d already seen. “I suppose you think you’re clever or something,” he snapped at her angrily.

“I just-” She didn’t know what excuse to make. “You’re not as sneaky as you think you are,” she turned on him. “It’s obvious that you’re up to something. It was easy to figure out this was where you were sneaking off to-”

“How would you know I’ve been sneaking off to anywhere?” He asked sharply. Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but didn’t know how to do so without revealing the secret of the Marauder's Map. Draco took advantage of this moment of weakness. “What do you know?” he demanded of her.

“Nothing!” Hermione answered quickly. “I don’t know anything. That’s why-” 

“Why do you care?” Hermione was thrown off by this question. Why did she care? “Why are you so interested to know what I’m up to? Why is it any of your business?”

“We’re just kids,” Hermione’s answer surprised even herself. “We’re not supposed to have to…” She could see Draco’s walls going up as she spoke. “It’s not fair.”

Draco stared at her for a long moment. “Not fair?” he repeated back to her. He took another step towards her, and she found herself incapable of escaping him, blocked by the pile of objects creating a wall behind her. “What, exactly, is so unfair, Granger?” He was leaning in dangerously close, and her breath caught in her throat at the way his eyes bore into hers. “Is it unfair because Potter has friends like you and Weasley to help him every step of the way? Is it unfair because I have to carry my burdens myself?”

Hermione felt tears burning in her eyes and blinked them away, not wanting him to think he was intimidating her. On the contrary, she felt bad for him, because that was exactly what she meant. “Yes,” she answered in just barely a whisper, but because he was so close, he had no problem hearing her. She turned away, not comfortable with their proximity. He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her face.

“So you’re here to what?” Draco leaned his head towards hers, unwilling to release her from his gaze. “To help me?” He whispered the last three words mockingly. As if she, or anyone, wanted to help him. He pulled up his sleeve once more and pushed his forearm into her face, forcing her to look at the serpentine tattoo that resided there. “It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?” he growled aggressively in her ear.

As the weight of Draco’s situation sank in, Hermione closed her eyes tight, a single tear escaping and rolling down the contour of her face. Draco watched the tear on its path in disbelief. Was she actually crying for him? When it came to rest against her slightly parted lips, Draco licked his own, fighting the urge to taste the salty droplet. “No,” Hermoine said after such a long moment of silence that he’d almost forgotten what he’d asked her. It’d been rhetorical to begin with. “It’s never too late to receive help.” She opened her eyes, only to become mesmerized by his silver orbs so close to hers.

Draco didn’t recall making the conscious decision to do so, but his lips were on hers suddenly. He poured all his urgency into the kiss, causing Hermione to go weak in the knees at the intensity. The movement of his mouth on hers was tender, experimental, searching for something he was unable to find elsewhere. Hermione was no stranger to kissing. She’d been kissed softly, lovingly, with caution to her needs and boundaries. She’d been kissed boldly, selfishly, as though she could have been anyone and it wouldn’t have mattered. When his hands found her waist there was a shift, the soft, tender, intimate snog turned urgent, aggressive. Still she allowed it, even as he pulled her body against his. Whatever it was he felt he needed from her, it seemed as though he might have found it. And if she was being completely honest with herself, she didn’t hate it. It was certainly preferable to the way McLaggen had snogged her in front of everyone at Slughorn’s party a few weeks prior.

His hands were exploring her, touching parts of her that she wouldn’t deem decent. It was equally exciting and terrifying. Her lips broke away from his as she sought to renew her lungs with air, but this only granted him access to use his mouth elsewhere, kissing, sucking, and biting on her neck.

“What’s happening?” she asked, lightheaded and confused. He began pulling her by her waist, and she walked with him, following blindly as he led her to a more optimal location. Somewhere in the labyrinth of junk there was a makeshift bed crafted of blankets and pillows. Draco had no idea when it was made or by whom, but he suspected kids had been using it for years as a place to be alone. Draco lowered her into the bedding and was on top of her just as quickly, reclaiming her lips.

“Draco!” she gasped out the name when she felt him trying the button on her jeans. 

“You said you wanted to help me,” he told her, nibbling on her collarbone. “I need to touch you.” The need had become a desperation, growing eagerly inside of his trousers. He successfully separated the button from its hole and pulled her zipper down. Hermione made no move to stop him as his slender fingers slid down her front where she’d never been touched before. Her mind kept urging her to stop him, but she never did. What was the harm, really, in the grand scheme of things? A satisfied groan sounded from the blonde male as he managed to get one well manicured finger inside of the witch. His lips found hers again in a searing kiss as he worked the digit deeper and deeper into her virgin cavity. 

Hermione kissed Draco back, adjusting to the intrusion. She could feel the hardness in his pants pressing against her stomach. He was moving on top of her, craving the friction. Without a doubt, she was growing excited as well. At least now she was comfortable, settling in among the mismatched bedding and pillows. It wasn’t exactly as though she could expect romance. Up until a few minutes ago he’d had her at wand-point. 

She began to rethink it all. Perhaps this was a bad idea. Perhaps she should push him off of her, tell him he could touch himself if he needed to so badly. The only problem was, she didn’t want to do that. There was something about this moment, so unexpected, forbidden, unspeakable, that made it somehow… special. 

Things started moving very quickly then. She pulled off her sweater, feeling overheated and overdressed. By doing so she revealed a lacy pink bra cradling her soft, supple breasts. Taking her initiative as permission, Draco pulled her jeans down her legs and did away with them and her trainers. Draco leaned back, taking in the sight of her. Her heart was racing, her chest heaving with anxiety. She looked a bit terrified, and Draco suspected he knew why.

She was perfection. She was beautiful, and brilliant, and kind, and by some miracle she was completely untouched. She was all anyone could ever hope for. And because of her blood, she was completely and utterly forbidden. He’d never wanted to fuck anything more desperately in his life.

He moved away from her and reached behind him, pulling his sweater vest up over his head and tossing it aside. He began to unbutton his shirt next, and he watched her watch him as his hairless chest was revealed. Now shirtless, Draco stood and made show of removing his belt, stepping out of his shoes, and stepping out of his pants. He watched her flush as he revealed his erection.

Hermione watched, mesmerized, as he stripped away his clothes, bypassing her own level of nudity. With slight trepidation, she removed her socks, before she reached behind her and unhooked her bra with one hand, lowering the straps from her shoulders and dropping the article off to the side. She prepared for him to lower himself on top of her, her bent knees spreading slightly, but to her surprise, he instead aligned his face with her matching lace knickers. He rested his forearms underneath her raised thighs. She could feel his hot breath on her core, and she willed herself to relax, falling limp into the pillows and closing her eyes. She only moved when she felt him sliding her knickers down, lifting her hips to allow for the removal of the final article.

The anticipation was maddening, and when she finally felt his touch, spreading her lips carefully with two fingers, she jumped slightly. “Oh, Merlin,” she gasped, when a moment later he stroked her slit with his pointed wet tongue.

As soon as he had his first taste of her he knew he wanted more. He dove in, licking, prodding sucking on her sweet innocent flesh. He groaned as he devoured her, squeezing her waist as he soaked her core in preparation. He had to hold her in place, her moaning and squirming, while a wonderful confirmation of his skill, was proving a challenge to his efforts. His cock twitched in agitation in response to the sounds she made, but as ready as he was, he knew she was not quite there yet. He inserted a single finger once more, working it in and out of her now drenched opening with ease this time. When he thought her muscles had relaxed enough for him to do so, he added a second finger. He pumped and twisted the digits, reveling in the way she resisted the foreign sensations.

He didn’t think he could hold out any longer. He’d done his best to prepare the virgin hole for what was to come, and now he needed to be inside of her. He licked his way up her body until he found her neck, sucking it hard before kissing her lips harshly. “I need to feel you,” Draco growled into her ear, before biting down on her earlobe, tugging it with his teeth.

Hermione could scarcely make sense of what her body was experiencing. In her seventeen years she’d never been stirred in such a way, she’d never even touched herself. Sex was just irrelevant in the face of everything she’d combated in recent years. So when he spoke into the silence of the room, Hermione felt goosebumps rise all over her very naked body. Paralyzed by the unknown, Hermione could only nod her consent. 

He entered her instantly, just the head at first, pushing into the tight opening. He drew back and forged forward several times, each time sinking further and further into her. Finally, her body accepted him, and he was able to move inside of her steadily. He pushed her legs back as far as they could go so that her legs hooked onto his shoulders, and pulled his own legs towards her, kneeling before her as he drove deep into her open body.

Hermione’s body was screaming, every inch of her on fire as he took her without mercy. She was glad they were where they were, because she didn’t think she could quiet herself if she tried. It was far too intense. She felt as though she was being ripped in two, the stretching far beyond what she could have expected. She had no choice but to assume he was large, because she couldn’t imagine anything bigger fitting inside of her or any other girl. Her fingers dug into his back, and after a couple minutes, it had all become maddening. It felt impossible. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, her fingernails now biting into his ivory skin.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she struggled to speak. “I- I can’t. Draco I can’t-” she stuttered as he slammed himself bruisingly against her. To her amazement, Draco laughed.

“It’s alright, Granger,” he said, nibbling on her exposed throat. “It’s just an orgasm. Let go. Cum for me,” he said, deliberately thrusting harder into her. 

She felt stupid for not having realized it sooner, but it was so strong, so intense, she hadn’t been able to think straight. She dragged her nails down his back, and he hissed as his skin tore in their wake. She didn’t resist it any longer, allowing the pleasure to wash over her. She saw stars behind her eyelids, and it felt as though it wouldn’t end. And then finally, after what felt like ages, her body fell limp underneath him.

Well, Hermione might have had her fill, but Draco was not yet ready to let this ecstasy come to an end. When she finally came to rest beneath him, Draco returned his mouth to her core, devouring her orgasm. He’d never tasted anything so pure. He didn’t linger long, however, still having his own need to fulfill. He turned her over and grabbed one of the large pillows that wasn’t supporting her weight, stuffing the plush item under her hips. 

Hermione whimpered at the effort, tired now from all she had endured in the last fifteen minutes. She sank into the blankets on her chest now, resting for whatever might come next. She allowed him to mold her, resting on her knees at his guidance. When he entered her again, she moaned with satisfaction. It was a new feeling, the position providing a different angle of penetration, but it still felt just as good, possibly even better, if only she had the energy left to enjoy it more.

Draco sank home inside of her, groaning lowly at the sensation of being encased in her heat once more. He began to move against her hard, and after a moment of developing a steady rhythm he gathered her hair together in his fist, pulling her head back slightly as he pounded into her willing body.

He’d planned to finish here, deep inside of her, watching himself penetrate her over and over again from behind (Merlin was it a sight to behold), but at the last minute Draco changed his mind. He turned her again stretched out between her legs, holding her as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. His movement slowed again as he rocked his body on top of hers.

Hermione was expecting him to finish, not sure how much longer he could last, considering that she’d long since run out of energy, but when he turned her over a second time, returning her to her back, something felt different. More caring, and intimate. She grasped his strong shoulders while her legs wrapped around his back, enjoying the change as she felt him moving inside of her. Now that he wasn’t so determined to break her in two, it was actually quite nice. She moaned against his lips as his thrusts deepened. “Oh, Draco,” she moaned, breaking her lips as her back arched. “Draco, please.” She couldn’t wait any longer, as wonderful as it felt she wanted him to finish.

Hearing his name on her lips, begging him, was all Draco needed to trigger the climax he’d been resisting since the moment he first entered her. “Hermione,” He groaned her name for the first time as he made a few final, forceful thrusts, and grunted quietly while he spilled his load into her. Draco hadn’t had a release in several weeks, too stressed and burdened to find pleasure, and it was long overdue.

Hermione had a hard time believing what had just happened, even as Draco remained on top of her, inside of her, recovering from the exhaustive work of taking her in such a harsh, animalistic fashion. She’d come here to find out what Draco was up to, and instead wound up offering herself to him in some absurd mission to bring him some peace. It seemed so crazy and cliche, but perhaps all he really needed was to feel, if only for this hour, loved. She’d even go as far as to guess that the fact that she was Harry’s friend played a large factor in that.

When at long last Draco rolled off of her, Hermione snuggled in next to him, wrapping her arms around him. Draco’s arms went around her as well, and she could feel him tracing lazy patterns on her back. She hummed softly in appreciation, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his sweaty chest. She was exhausted, and he was too. For possibly the first time ever, Draco felt worthy, holding the angelic woman in his arms as she fell asleep. He didn’t dare wake her, because as soon as he did, she’d leave him, and they would never get this moment back.

When morning came, Draco was neither surprised nor disappointed to find that Hermione had vanished. He’d have thought it was all a dream if not for the fact that he’d awoken naked, and that she’d left behind her knickers. Draco dressed, stuffing the tiny lacy garment in his pocket as he did so. This keepsake alone would serve to commemorate an event that no one would ever be aware took place. But at least it was something he could have over Potter.


End file.
